Blinded
by greatterriblebeauty
Summary: Edward, the star hockey player at Forks High School, is in a band called, "Pucker Up". What happens when he is playing at a local club and sees a beautiful girl? Who is she and how had he not seen her? All human - co-written with Schuyler James
1. VS

**A/N:** So, my friend (pen name) Schuyler James was writing this story _Blinded_, and she told me that she wanted some help writing it with me, so I told her I would read it and see if I could help her out. Turns out I got some great ideas for this story, ran them by her, and we are now officially co-writing _Blinded_! Woot woot! She wrote the first two chapters and I started to help her write the rest...so here it goes!

**Disclaimer: **Schuyler James and I do not own anything that has to do with _Twilight_.

**

* * *

****Setting:**

All human.

Forks is a large town with a large high school. Instead of being focused on football, like a lot of high schools are, it is focused on hockey.

The students of Forks High School are very oriented towards school spirit.

Edward is a popular senior, the star hockey player, and lead guitarist/vocalist in his band with Emmett and Jasper.

Bella is your average everyday teenage girl. She is outspoken and thoroughly involved with school clubs and activities.

Bella's last name is Swan.

Edward's last name is Cullen.

Emmett's last name is Scott.

Jasper's last name is Walker.

Alice's last name is Mason. Chris is her brother.

Rosalie's last name is Hale.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I am the shit._

_I won't lie._

_I am the star hockey player every girl dreams about._

_I am also the lead vocalist and guitarist for my band, "Pucker Up"._

_My best friends play hockey with me and they are also apart of the band._

_If you were to look at my life without knowing me, I mean really knowing me, you would think it was perfect._

_But in reality, it's not._

_I am not truly happy._

_My parents are married, but do they really care? No. Dad and mom come to every hockey game, but do they come to any of my gigs? Not one. Ever._

_Dad was the hockey star back in his day, so, of course, I was expected to do the same. _

_But music is my one true passion._

_Do mom and dad support my passion though? Nope. I know mom thinks I'm going through a phase, hoping this will end one day and I will be able to graduate high school, college, and go out to the real world and get a job working at an investment firm on Wall Street, but music will course through my veins each and everyday I breathe._

_Don't get me wrong, I love hockey, but it would be nice if I had a little parental support._

_I've had girlfriends, beautiful girls, but all of them think I want sex. Sorry girls, but if you're not the one, then you "ain't gettin' none"._

_I live in a beautiful house, but my family consists of four people and a dog._

_There is room for 36 more people, 12 horses, a few cats, several more dogs, and even a handful of fish._

_I drive one of the nicest cars in town – my dad drives the nicest – a black Maybach 57S with all the accessories courtesy of DUB._

_My wardrobe consists of everything from Armani to Ralph Lauren to Calvin Klein._

_My friends are my saving grace though and without them hockey would be lame and I wouldn't have my band._

_It is my senior year of high school. I am ready to go off to some Ivy League university, hopefully Yale. But before I think about my future, I have to think about now. In about two hours we play our rivals, the Lakeshore Bulldogs, and I need to mentally prep._

* * *

"Boys," said Coach, pacing around the locker room, "tonight is an important night. For the seniors, tonight is your last first game of varsity, and tonight is my last first game as a coach."

We were silent. Was Coach retiring?

"So let's go out there and kick some bulldog ass." Coach put his hand in the middle of us; we all stood up, adding our fists to the middle. "Edward?" Coach looked to me, "As captain, do you have any inspirational words?"

_Shit. Think, think, _think_!_

"Ladies," there was a soft rumble of laughter. "We know what we have to do to beat Lakeshore. Let's go out there and sweep these guys for Coach."

The team murmured, "For Coach".

Coach beamed.

I continued, "We all know what our ultimate goal is: winning State. This is our first step towards that goal, let's not let the bulldogs beat us to it." By now I was grinning and I started beating the end of my stick on the ground, chanting, "Jaguars, jaguars, jaguars,"

The team joined in, "_Jaguars, jaguars, jaguars,"_

"Team on three!" Coach yelled, "One…two…three!"

"TEAM!"

"Let's go get 'em." With that, Coach too off jogging to the rink.

We followed him, and as we got closer to the ice we could feel the rumble of the crowd's feet in the bleachers and the cheering.

"And now, please welcome your Forks Jaguars!" I heard Stevie, the schools announcer said over the speaker system. The crowd went wild as we skated onto the ice.

Our warm up CD blared through the speakers Black Tide's, "Shockwave" pumping us up.

We skated around the rink in a single file line, each of us with a puck.

"Here comes the Lakeshore Bulldogs," Stevie said, and once the red and white jerseys appeared on the ice the stadium was shaking with "boo's".

I was full of adrenaline, Collective Soul's, "Better Now" pulsing through my veins, as I skated over to Coach.

Standing in the middle of the huddle, coach told us where he wanted everyone, "Cullen – center forward, Mills – right wing, James – left wing, Scott – left," Emmett grinned at me when Coach said his name, "Mason – right. Walker? Goal. You all know what needs to be done, team on three. One, two, three,"

We all cheered in unison, "TEAM!"

The crowd roared as we skated to our positions. I turned to look at Jasper who was in the goal, he gave me the thumbs up signal and I nodded.

The ref dropped the puck and the game began.

"Wow, what an exciting game, the bulldogs have played well, but the Jaguars are leading by 14." Stevie, the school's announcer said over the intercom, "We've got three minutes left in the game; Lakeshore has used its last timeout."

We were in a tight huddle, each player silent, Coach kneeling in the middle, also not saying anything. After a few seconds ticked by, Coach stood up and said, "Boys, take a look at that team."

All of our heads turned to look at Lakeshore.

The coach was furious, waving his hands around, pointing to different players, we could see the spit flying.

"Now that you;ve had a good look at them, take a look at us."

We met eachothers eyes, still silent.

"That," Coach gestured to Lakeshore, "will _never_ be us. We will not be broken. We are a team. We are one, we are united. We are the Jaguars!" We all whooped and hollered, "Now go out there and finish what you started!"

We broke out of our huddle and started to our positions.

"Are ya scared?" came a deep voice I knew all too well.

"Scared of what?" I spun to face Derek Kirkland, Lakeshore's center forward.

"Scared of me burnin' your ass on the next play." He chuckled.

"Actually, no. 'Fraid not."

"I can see you shakin' in your skates," his smiled disappeared.

"Really, you can see that through all my pads and layers of clothes? You must have x-ray vision."

"Well no, but –"

I cut him off, "Exactly."

I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, "Fuck. You."

The whistle blew and the puck was in play.

I shot it over to Patrick James, my left wing, and skated forward around Derek. I sped forward and Patrick shot it to me.

Next thing I know, I am slammed into the boards of the rink and I hear booing erupt from the crowd.

"Who's the pussy now Cullen?" I hear Derek whisper just as the whistle blows.

"Penalty, Lakeshore, number 13!" The ref said into his mic.

The crowd cheered as Derek was escorted to the penalty box.

I heard skates on ice come to a stop beside me.

"Fucking asshole," Emmett muttered, "Ed, dude, you okay?"

I stood up and brushed the ice shavings off of me. I heard the spectators clap when I stood. "Yeah, I'm just going to be a little sore in the morning."

I looked over to the bench. Coach had a worried look on his face. I gave him the thumbs up signal. He nodded and sat down.

By the time we got the game rolling again the clock had mere seconds left on it.

I was passed the puck.

_Shit, no where to go, James? James is covered. Mills? Open, but to get to him I need to shoot through the defenders._

I took a breath and suddenly it was just me, the puck, and Aaron Mills.

I angled my stick toward Aaron and saw him skate into position.

The crowd was cheering, "Five, four,"

I shot the puck between the defenders and Aaron picked it up, skating full speed towards Lakeshore's goalie.

"Three, two,"

Aaron took a swing, sending the puck flying.

"One…"

The world was in slow motion.

"GOAL!"

The stadium erupted.

We sped over to Aaron and dog piled him.

I looked over to the penalty box and gave a smug salute to its occupant.

He flipped me off.

"What a great game folks, the Forks Jaguars have just beaten the Lakeshore Bulldogs 28 to 13. What a way to start the season boys." Stevie said, grinning at me from the press box.

He was just about to take his announcing mic off when I signaled for him to stop.

He looked at me confusedly.

I played air guitar and remembrance flashed across his features.

"For all you students, to celebrate this fantastic win, make your way towards Red Rover, where our very own Pucker Up will be performing tonight."

I gave Stevie a thumbs up and headed over to the huddle.

"Boys, I have nothing to say to you except, what a great way to start the season! Y'all have a relaxing weekend and I will see you bright and dearly Monday morning for practice. Bring it in." We brought our hands up to the middle, "Jaguars on three. One, two, three…"

"JAGUARS!"

When I got to the locker room I stripped off my jersey and pads, wrapping a towel around myself.

"You ready for your gig?" Emmett asked as we walked to the showers.

"I have been waiting to play at Red Rover again," I said, grinning as I stepped into the hot water.

"What about you drummer boy?" Emmet grinned at Jasper.

Jasper turned to the shower and started beating it with his fingertips, pretending he was drumming, "I think this is the first time I have ever been so pumped before a gig."

Chris Mason walked into the showers, "So, what's this thing happening at the club?"

Emmett was so proud of our band, he took it upon himself to explain the situation, "Well, we," he gestured to me and Jasper, "are in this band called Pucker Up and we are playing at Red Rover tonight." Emmett beamed.

Will laughed, "That is a clever name, who came up with it?"

"We all did, it is sort of hard to explain," Jasper said, lathering his hair with suds.

Emmett turned his shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist and asked, "So, are ya gonna come?"

Will shrugged, "I don't know. I might."

Emmett poked his head around the corner, "It's gonna be tight, you should come." He then decided to talk to all of the hockey players, "All of you guys should come. It's gonna be sick."

I turned off my shower, dried off, and started walking to my locker, "We start playing at nine. Its two bucks to get in with your school ID. I expect you are all coming?"

I heard a "yup" come from every player.

"Good."

I slipped into my jeans, fastened my belt, and pulled my shirt on. I put my Nikes on and ran my hand through my hair.

Jasper appeared next to me, "You ready?"

"Yeah. You and Emmett ready to rock n' roll?"

"Hell yeah," Emmett growled as he slammed his locker.

"Lets do it."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope that by reading it you want to keep reading more! Please review, we would love to hear what you have to say :) ~ Schuyler  
Well? Was it decent? Hope you like the first two chapters written by Sky and then the rest written by us!! xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty


	2. Pucker Up

**A/N: **Woo, so here is Chapter 2, written by Schuyler James!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When we arrived at Red Rover there was a line around the block waiting to get into the new club.

Tony, the head of security, let us in the back so we could start prepping.

It was 8:00 p.m. One hour till go time.

"Hey boys! I heard the game on the radio, way to sweep Lakeshore!" Rickey, the club's owner, said walking over to us, "So, you guys ready to play?"

I grinned, shaking Rickey's hand, "You have no idea."

"I am thrilled with the turn out," Rickey said gesturing to the stage, "It's the most people we've had in the club yet."

Emmett walked to the stage and peeked around the corner, "Holy…fuck…"

Jasper appeared next to him, "Good God."

8:30 p.m. half an hour till go time.

I sat on an amp, listening to a popular song rock the house, the building vibrating with the dancing bodies.

I had a flashback from earlier tonight:

_Before the game I was home, drinking a protein shake on the couch._

_Mom appeared from the kitchen._

_I paused ESPN Sports Center._

"_Hi honey,"_

"_Hi mom."_

"_You excited for the big game?"_

"_Yeah, I am super excited. I can't wait to thump Lakeshore."_

_She laughed, "Do you have any plans for after the game? Going out with a girl?" She looked hopeful._

_I had to strain not to roll my eyes. "Yes, I have plans, but no, not with a girl. Jasper, Emmett, and I are playing at the Red Rover tonight."_

"_Oh." I swear I saw all hope drain out of her face, "You have fun with that then."_

_She walked away._

I snapped back into reality.

8:57, three minuets till go time.

"Okay boys," Rickey appeared in the doorway of the dressing room, "You ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, get your instruments ready and I will stop the music playing and turn on the amps. Go on stage at your leisure."

Rickey gave us a thumbs up and disappeared.

I heard a release of breath come from behind me. I turned and saw Emmett looking very pale.

"Shit, I am nervous…" He said, rubbing his hand down his face.

Jasper playfully drummed on Emmett's head, "Dude, you are going to do fine, you know your parts backwards and forwards, and if you blank, no one will know," he grinned.

Emmett laid his head against the wall and took a deep breath. He walked to the door and nodded, grabbed his bass and disappeared.

"We're on," Jasper drummed my shoulder and followed Emmett.

I turned around to face my reflection in the mirror.

I felt horrible.

_Why do I fell like I am going to pass out?_

I took a drink of water, swished it around in my mouth, swallowed it, poured some into my hand, and splashed my face.

I shut my eyes, counted to four, opened my eyes, and said, "It's go time."

I picked up my guitar and put her on, walking out of the dressing room to stand behind Jasper and Emmett.

I heard Kanye West's "Stronger" finish um and Rickey's voice announced us, "I know these guys are just as anxious, so with out further adu, please welcome to the Red Rover stage, Pucker Up!"

I heard cheering and some, "I love you"s screamed as Rickey ran towards us.

He patted each of us on the shoulder and said, "Kick some ass boys."

Jasper, Emmett, and I walked on stage together, and the first thing I noticed was the extreme heat.

_Why did I wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt?! I should be shirtless and in a Speedo with this heat!_

_No wonder the band members are always so gross after a gig. They always dress too warmly._

_Focus._

I swung Josie, my guitar, to my back and grasped the mic with both of my hands.

"Evenin'," I breathed, feeling my words vibrate around the building.

I heard hoots, catcalls, and some screams.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Why am I so god damned nervous!?_

I opened my eyes and glanced around the club, recognizing almost every face.

Almost.

There was one person I did not recognize. She had longish chocolate brown hair, and breath taking eyes, an even darker brown.

She was wearing a turquoise blue half sleeve shirt and a flowing black skirt that went to her knees. She was wearing black heeled boots that came to the upper part of her calf. She had a simple silver chain around her neck, with something hanging from it; I was too far away to tell what it was. I noticed that despite the breath taking eyes, those eyes looked very unenthused.

I was almost taken aback by the boredom she was showing. _Most_ girls would be swooning over me and the boys, yet she looked almost annoyed.

I noticed this within the time span of two seconds and in the third second I decided that my goal for the night would be that she would enjoy herself.

I gave her a wink and grinned when she sat up straighter.

"If you go to Forks High, you may know us," I started, looking away from the intriguing brunette to scan the crowd, "and you are probably here to help us celebrate our win against Lakeshore!"

The club erupted into cheering.

I continued, "We took a poll over the past few weeks, asking people which songs they wanted to hear us cover. We may have asked some of you for your input. Now that I have explained, we can begin."

More cheering.

"We are Pucker Up and we will begin with a song by 3OH!3, I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby," the lights dimmed and I started:

"I'm not your boyfriend baby,"

I looked straight at Brown Eyed Beauty when I said my lines.

"I ain't your cute little sex toy," cheering and catcalls erupted.

"I'm not your lion or your tiger,

"Won't be your nasty little boy,

"I'm not your boyfriend baby,

"I can't grant your every wish,

"I'm not you knight in shining armor,

"So I'll just leave you with this kiss…"

As I was singing I couldn't help but think:

_I wish I was your boyfriend baby,_

_I wish I was your cute little sex toy,_

_I wish…_

_Uh, since when do I wish for this stuff?_

"You'll feel alright…"

Emmett let his bass vibrate off and I went back to the mic.

"So?" I left the question hanging.

Cheering and whistling filled my ears.

Brown Eyes just slightly raised her right eyebrow, responding to my question.

_Okay, Miss Brown Eyes, how about this one?_

"This next song is a lot different than then 3OH!3 one, so let's slide…"

I strummed Josie, Jasper tapped the percussion, and Emmett plucked the bass.

"Could you whisper in my ear, the things you want to feel?

"I'd give you anything to feel it coming,"

I saw Brown Eyes smile.

"Do you wake up on your own and wonder where you are? And live with all your faults,

"I wanna wake up where you are,

"I won't say anything at all,

"So why don't you slide?"

The crowd started jumping, and I could hear some sing along.

I shut my eyes and sand, strumming my guitar.

My favorite part of the song came up, I opened my eyes and looked directly at her as I sang, "Put your arms around me, the way you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful,

"Aw, May, do you wanna get married? Or run away?"

I saw the girl smile as she looked away, taking a swig of her soda.

I smiled, still singing (_of course I couldn't just stop. I mean, I _was_ singing after all…_) and looked around the club.

I saw the bartenders refilling drinks and washing tables, I saw people munching on fries or onion rings at booths, I saw Rickey talking to someone wearing a headset, and _holy shit? Are those people actually doing what I think they are doing?_

_Look away, look away…_

I looked at the jumping crowd, could pick out Forks High's jocks, nerds, Goths, gays, and I could even see the shy book worms in the pit of bodies jumping to the music.

_My music._

I looked back to the girl.

_Wha-Who's that?_

I tried to keep the surprise and fury from my face; it would affect my singing.

Jacob Black, one of my fellow hockey players, was chatting up Brown Eyes.

_Who does he think he is?_

He said something, she grinned and nodded.

_Since when has JB been funny?_

_If anything he is – what am I doing?_

_I am furious at a kid I kinda sorta like because he is talking to a girl I don't even know and I was sorta kinda eye flirting with her._

_Jesus, something is wrong with me._

_Wait!_

_Where are you two going?_

_Brown Eyes? You are leaving with JB?_

_WHY?_

_JB? You are leaving with Brown Eyes? You are going to regret this on Monday._

Brown Eyes and Jacob disappeared out the exit, but before Brown Eyes walked out the door, she turned and our eyes met for a split second, and then she was gone.

The rest of the night went by in a blur.

We played several more songs and by one a.m. we were done.

"Well done boys, well done!" Rickey congratulated us as we left the stage, soaking wet with sweat.

We walked to the dressing room and I could hear Rickey say something, cheering, and I heard a popular hip-hop song come on.

"Damn, I need a shower. Bad." Emmett said, flopping into an armchair.

"Thank god I brought some extra clothes. I thought Rickey was crazy when he suggested it, but now I understand," Jasper said, picking up a bag and heading towards the private bathroom.

"How's that corn cob that's shoved up your ass feelin' Eddie?"

"What?"

"Ever since song two you've been acting strange. Something happened, and I want to know what." Emmett was talking with his eyes closed.

"Nothin'" I mumbled.

"Bull shit."

"Fuck off."

He held his hands up, "Sheesh buddy, just trying to help."

"Well, you're not."

"Well I am trying to figure it out. We beat the bastards that call themselves Bulldogs and we had a fantastic gig. Usually two and two add up to equal four, but I am not getting four. I am missing something."

I shut my eyes and slid down the wall, "Emmett, once I figure out what is going on, I'll let you know so you can get your calculations right."

I saw him crack a smile.

"Atta boy. What cha planning on doing now?"

"Uh, I'm probably just gonna go home. I am exhausted. What about you?"

"Well," Emmett sat up, "ya know Rosalie Hale?"

I nodded, grinning.

He grinned back, "We are gonna hang out."

"You mean make out?"

"Well, I hope so, but I don't want to freak her out…"

I laughed.

Jasper emerged from the bathroom.

Emmett whistled and Jasper chucked a sock at him.

"Got plans Drummer Boy?" Emmett asked, throwing the sock back at him.

"Lookin' good Jazz," I said, grinning.

"Shut up assholes." He said walking to his duffle bag.

I tried to sound and look offended, "I was being one hundred percent honest."

"So was I," Emmett said, pausing. Jasper said nothing as he was hunched over his bag, "So, I'll ask again. Got any plans?"

Jasper sighed, "Yes, I do actually."

"Lemme guess," Emmett fluttered his eyelashes as he said, "Alice."

I saw Jasper clench his jaw, but he nodded.

"Alice? Alice Mason?" I had heard nothing about this.

"Yes, Alice Mason. We are hanging out."

"Pfft! More like making out!" Emmett roared with laughter.

I threw my hockey puck at him, "Hey, first of all, you stole my line. Second of all, you shouldn't be saying anything because at least he _will_ make out. You don't even know if you will get a kiss."

"Son of a bitch." He threw my puck back.

I grinned, "Hey now, don't bring my mother into this."

We all burst out laughing.

"Okay, well it is getting late, you two better hurry up ore else you are going to be left to fend for yourselves."

The both looked at the clock, grabbed their bags and left, each saying goodbye to me.

When the door shut behind them I sunk into the chair Emmett had been sitting in.

_Great, now both of my best friends are going to hang out with the girls of their dreams, and I am left to go home and still dream about mine._

_At least I know what she looks like._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**The song lyrics used in this chapter are: "I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby" by 3OH!3 and "Slide" by Goo Goo Dolls. We are still putting the finishing touches on chapter 3, so it shall be up soon, promise :) Please review, Sky wants the feedback and I want the initive to post sooner than later so review por favor! xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty and Schulyer James


	3. Good Intentions

**A/N: **So? Were the first two chapters good?? I thought so :) Good job Sky! Anywho, here is chapter three, and from now on, the chapters will be co-written by Schuyler James and me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I rolled over and hit my alarm clock, pressing snooze.

_Christ, it's 4:30 a.m. already?_

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I had spent the weekend pining over Brown Eyes, analyzing what she was wearing, her body language, and what the she was doing with Jacob Black.

_Are they, god forbid, together?_

_Does she come to the hockey games to watch him?_

_Why was she at the Red Rover?_

_Did she come with JB?_

_Did she come to watch our band?_

I asked myself these questions over and over again in my head all weekend. I have to put all those questions and thoughts away now because I have to focus on practice.

I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and pulled on sweats and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my duffle and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I peeled a banana and poured myself a bowl of Raisin Bran.

I ate in the silence still thinking about Brown Eyes.

"Mornin' son," I looked up at my father who had walked into the kitchen wearing a robe and was now peering into the fridge.

"Morning," I said back.

Our relationship was close to non-existent.

Dad constantly worked and the only time I would usually see him was after my hockey games and early in the morning before I left for school and he left for work.

"Does Coach have a tough practice planned for you guys?"

_Oh, big surprise, he's asking about hockey._

"Probably."

"I read in the paper that he think s you guys are good enough to win state."

"Yup."

"Well, uh," there was a silence, if someone was there with us they would probably explain it as awkward but this was routine, our relationship revolved around silences like this one, "have a good day at practice and school."

"You too." He disappeared from the kitchen.

I looked at my watch and put my dirty dishes in the dish washer and walked to the garage.

I got in my car and blared the stereo as I backed out.

One of my favorite songs was on, "Crystal Baller" by Third Eye Blind.

Music is so intriguing to me.

It is amazing how you can listen to a song and it just seems to fit your life _perfectly._

I could probably find a song that would fit every moment of my life.

I love it.

I pulled into the parking lot at school, grabbed my duffle and turned my car off.

I got our, clicked "lock" on my keys and my car chirped, telling me it was locked.

I walked to the locker room and pulled my under armor on.

I was usually the first one to the locker room and today was no different.

I heard the door shut and Emmett walked around the corner and opened his locker next to mine.

"Mornin' sunshine," I said, grinning at him.

He grunted, pulling his Under Armor over his head.

The trickle of players was constant and we all dressed in silence.

I pulled my practice jersey over my pads and laced up my skates.

The team and I shuffled out of the locker room and glided onto the ice where Coach was standing, grinning, with a maze of cones covering the ice.

"Nice to see you ladies up and at 'em this early. First I wanted to congratulate ya'll for the fantastic win against Lakeshore!"

We let some cheers escape.

"But just because you won doesn't mean this practice is going to be cake. I want four laps around the rink to warm up."

He blew his whistle and practice officially began.

* * *

Two hours later, at 7:30, we shuffled into the locker room, dripping seat and breathing hard.

We peeled off our sweaty clothes and made our way to the showers.

No one said a word; our usual chit chat was non-existent.

_Strange. I am going to have to get Emmett to do something to restart the conversation._

Chris Mason finally broke the silence, "So Jasper, did you and Alice have fund Friday night?"

I heard some joking whistles, but the question put Jazz on the defense, "Excuse me?"

Chris suddenly became serious, "I asked if you and Alice had fun Friday night. I was just wondering because if you _dare_ hurt her, I am going to break your nose."

"Listen fucker, if you threaten me again I am gonna break more than your nose. Just because you are her brother doesn't mean I will let you walk all over me. Got it?"

Chris nodded, fury in his eyes.

I decided to intervene, "Jazz? Mason? Chill the hell out. If this turns into something more than," I looked each of them in the eye, "'friendly bickering' I am going to let coach know that the team is having issues. I also know that he will punish _all _of us, not just the two of you if this continues. Do we all understand?" I looked around the showers, every teammate nodding, "Good, we are all on the same team with the same goal. We are one unit. If one or two people don't work together, that unit fails."

"Unity," Emmett said loudly, and one by one, the others repeated it.

I grinned, "Thanks for the bonding moment ladies. I've had a grand time but I have to get ready for my day. I will leave you to your shenanigans."

With that I grabbed my towel and headed to my locker. I was slowly joined by the others. I pulled on my jeans and tugged my shirt on. I tied my Nikes and zipped my duffle closed.

I slung it over my shoulder and said goodbye to my teammates.

Jasper and Emmett joined me as we walked to the parking lot.

I unlocked my car and tossed the duffel into the backseat. I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat and re-locked my car.

Emmett and Jasper were talking about their dates with Rosalie and Alice when I came to stand with them behind my car.

"So, Ed, what did you do this weekend? I didn't even get a text from you." Emmett said, his tone implying…things.

"I was just – " Holy shit.

It's her.

Brown eyes from the Red Rover.

"Just?" Jasper prompted.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later," I walked past them, not taking my eyes off of Brown Eyes.

What the hell is she doing here?

Shit, she looks _good_.

She was wearing brown knee length capris and a simple button up white blouse. She had her book bag hanging from her right shoulder and some books in her left arm,

Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she was wearing simple brown flip-flops.

Even from the back she looked fantastic.

I jogged to catch up with her, shoving my hands into my pockets and fell into step with her.

She glanced at me, raising her eyebrow, and looked away.

Ouch. Shot down right from the start.

I decided to initiate the conversation. I started with a simple, "Hey."

She looked at me, a cute expression on her face, "Uh…hi."

I smiled, "I'm Edward Cullen."

She looked annoyed, "I know."

This made my chest expand, a weird sense of glee pulsing through me, "Oh? You do?"

"Yeah, I do." She sped up.

"May I ask your name?" I felt a very good vibe.

She looked disgusted. My sense of glee vanished. "Bella, Bella Swan."

She rolled her eyes and sped up even more.

I wondered what I was doing wrong.

I kept up with her, "Bella, are you new in town?"

She stopped walking and turned to face me, "No, _Edward_," she said my name with an edge, "I have lived here for four years, I have been in some of your classes and I have even come to some of the hockey games. So to answer your question, no, I am not new,"

With that she shook her head and walked to the school's entrance, disappearing into the crowd of students.

I stood there in shock, staring open mouthed in the direction she disappeared.

She has lived in Forks for _four_ years?

She has been in some of _my_ classes?

She has seen _me_ play hockey?

I am such a douche.

How could I _not_ notice her?

I felt just as disgusted with myself as she had looked.

* * *

I had gone to my first classes and I couldn't remember one thing my teachers lectured about.

The whole time I was replaying the morning's incident over and over in my head.

What bothered me the most was how she answered my question about her being new and how she had walked away.

She had every right to act the way she did.

When the lunch bell rang I practically sprinted to my car and sped home.

I took three stairs at a time to get to my room, and I went directly to my bookcase.

I pulled out my freshman, sophomore, and junior yearbooks and I flipped to the index.

"S…S…S…" I murmured, sliding my finger down the page, "Swan…Swan, Isabella."

I flipped to every page number by her name, finding out she was involved in multiple activities.

She was, and probably still is, a part of the Speech Team, she was in Spanish Club, National Honor Society, even Student Council, but she was most active with the after-school tutoring program.

I was impressed.

And shocked.

How the hell could I miss someone so involved with the school?

The rest of the day went by in a blur.

I went back to school and finished my classes.

I then rushed to the entrance doors to wait for Bella.

My heart rate sped up when I saw her.

But someone was with her.

My heart stopped.

Jacob Black.

She was with Jacob Black.

_Shiiiit._

She laughed at something he said, flashing a brilliant smile.

She must've felt me watching her because she met my eyes and her smile disappeared.

Shot down. Yet again.

I approached Jacob and Bella, Bella looked furious and Jacob looked confused.

"Hey Jacob," I said smiling slightly.

"Hey…" He said flustered.

"I was wondering, could I talk to Bella real quick?" I watched her pleading expression, silently begging him to say no.

He wasn't baying attention so he said, "Uh…sure?"

"Great," I said, celebrating inside.

As he walked away she glared at him and he gave her the "what?" gesture, raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders.

Her attention returned to me, "What do you want?" She said this, obviously pissed.

"Oh, I am really sorry about this morning, and I was wondering if I could make it up to you?" I displayed my most charming smile.

"Oh sorry," she said sarcastically, "I'm busy."

Shot down. Number three.

"You are busy every minute of every day?" I asked, trying to crack her shell.

"Yep."

"All I'm asking is to have an hour of your time." I had resorted to pleading.

Ego – bruiser.

"Nope. Sorry." She turned to walk away.

I panicked, grabbing her wrist and asked, "Why not?" My chest was extremely tight.

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Two reasons. First of all, I have gone to this school since freshman year, and at least once during that school year we have the same class. Second of all," she paused, looking away, "you have a rep."

What the fuck?

I can understand her being upset about this morning, but since when do I have a _reputation_?

"What?" I was dumbstruck.

"Two reasons-" I stopped her.

"I heard that, and I feel horrible about this morning, but reason two? I have a rep?"

She nodded.

"What is it?" I was truly curious.

She looked taken aback, "You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Uh…well, there are the girls," she started, but I stopped her.

"The girls? What girls?"

"All the girls you have slept with…"

"I…I haven't…" I looked at her, my eyes wide, "continue."

She sighed, "and then there are the bribes…"

"The bribes?"

"The ones your dad paid the hockey coach so you could be the starter…"

"Shit," I whispered.

She continued, "And I've also heard that you are in to heavy drinking…and you get violent when you are drunk."

I shook my head.

"So I will not go out with someone who sleeps around, who's a cheat, and a person who not only drinks, but hurts the people around him. I'm sorry Edward, but I have to go."

"Bella,"

"No, Edward." She turned to walk away again.

I jumped in front of her, forcing her to stop, "Have you heard the saying 'don't believe everything you hear'?" I was getting frustrated.

"Actually, I have." She pushed past me.

I stopped her again, "Listen,"

She cut me off, "Edward, I've tried to be nice, but get the _hell_ away from me."

She walked to the parking lot and disappeared into the maze of vehicles, leaving me standing, shocked, staring after her.

"Ed!" I was smacked on the shoulder from behind by Emmett. "Where've ya been? You took off in the parking lot, talked to Bella –" I cut him off.

"Bella? You know Bella?"

Emmett shrugged, "Well, yeah, sure. I mean she's been in a lot of my classes and even thought she's not the sporty type she is _fiiiine_."

Envy pierced through me.

"I thought she was new," I muttered.

Jasper and Emmett looked shocked, "You thought she was _new_?" Jasper was appalled.

"Damn dude! She has been here since freshman year!" Emmett grinned, "Remember when hockey season came around and the senior captain…Jason Marks?" Jasper nodded, "Asked her out? And she said no?" Emmett chuckled to himself.

I shook my head.

Jasper saw my look and asked, "Why? What happened?"

I launched into detail about the gig at Red Rover and this morning. I told them about me going home and searching through all of the year books, seeing her in all of them. I also told them about what had just transpired, and about me having a "rep".

"Did you know I had this rep?" I asked.

"Well," Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, "we've heard things, but we know they aren't true."

"Ahh," I growled, "Fuck!"

"Ed, do you really want to take her out?" Japer asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Yeah Jazz, I do."

"Have you thought about tutoring?"

"I know my grades aren't the best but I don't want to talk about it right now."

Jasper smiled but said nothing.

I looked at him, thinking about what he had just suggested.

The realization hit me like a train. "Jazz! You are _brilliant_!"

"I know, I know," his smile widened.

When we split I drove home, did some homework, ate dinner, and went to bed.

Until I fell asleep, I laid in bed thinking about th next dayand Brown Eyes, the beautiful Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N:** So,what'd ya think? I am falling in love with this story and I hope you guys are too. If you hadn't noticed, the music in this story is very important, now I can understand if you can't listen to these songs, but if you can, here is the one used in this story (I will do this for every chapter now): "Crystal Baller" by Third Eye Blind. This is one of my favorite songs and I love having the characters love them as well :) xoxo ~greatterriblebeauty

I had such a blast writing this chapter, and I love this story. It started out as a silly idea while I was on vacation and now look! I am actually writing it for all of you guys to read! Thanks so much, and reviews are greatly appriciated -wink-wink- ~ Schuyler James


	4. I'm Not Doing This Because I Like You

**A/N:** Wow, we are so sorry!  
I hate reading stories that are not finished, and have not been updated in forever, so I am sorry that I did that to you guys (with all of my stories, not just this one) but I went to this summer program, and I was without my computer all summer (sad :[ ) but then I got a laptop for college and I never transferred any of my stories to my laptop! So when Sky and I finally decided to update this story, it is all because Sky had the chapter saved on her computer and she emailed it to me! (So everyone thank Sky) So here you go, it is a fairly short chapter, but it is not nothing, right?! Again, I am so sorry! ~ greatterriblebeauty  
Wow, it has been forever since this story has been updated! Sorry, summer got busy (you would think that summer would be the easiest season to write a chapter or two) and GTB & I never got around to finishing this chapter up! Hope you like it, ~ Sky

* * *

I looked at my watch.

3:08 pm.

Jesus.

I groaned.

22 minutes until class ended.

Mrs. Gregory was droning on and on about isotopes…blah blah blah.

The only good thing about chemistry was that it was the last class of the day.

I looked at my watch again.

3:14 pm.

"Okay, for the last 15 minutes of class you may work in groups on your homework. Page 325, problems 28 through 87," Mrs. Gregory said, writing the homework assignment on the board.

There was a groan that rang through the class, but everyone got into their groups. I got into a group with some guys on the hockey team.

"Hey Edward," a feminine voice said from behind me.

"I turned in my seat, "Oh hi Lindsay."

"Could I work with you guys?"

I glanced around at the guys sitting with me, I tried to give them the "signal" but the three of them nodded and murmured, "Sure".

I wanted to slap each of them upside the head.

Lindsay sat down and opened her book.

It's not that I don't like her; I just don't _like_ her like her.

But she _likes_ me. She has since the seventh grade. I feel horrible for wanting to say "no" to her but I just want her to back off.

"So Ed," Aaron Mills said, "are you excited for our game next Tuesday?"

I grinned, glad to talk about something other than chemistry, "Oh ya. Dude, I never got to personally thank you for scoring that last goal against Lakeshore," I held up my hand for a high five.

Aaron grinned and our hands connected.

"You guys played really well," Lindsay commented, smiling.

I swear I saw Aaron's chest puff up.

I looked at my watch again.

3:27.

I closed my book and gathered my things.

3:28.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you are busy tonight?"

I tried not to roll my eyes, "Oh, sorry Lindsay, I am actually."

"Oh."

3:29

"Well what about the rest of the week? Are you doing anything?" she asked.

"I actually have things to do."

"Oh. Could I do them with you?"

"Uh..no, it's okay."

The bell erupted. 3:30. Finally!

"See ya," I said, making a beeline for my car.

Emmett and Jasper joined me at my car.

"You ready?" Jasper asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah," I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans, "I don't think I've been this nervous since my first varsity game," I admitted.

Emmett clapped me on the back, "You're gonna be fine."

"I hope so…"

Jasper handed me my books and I walked to the tutor center.

Mrs. Creve, the woman behind the tutor program, smiled up at me when I walked in, "Why hello Edward, what can I do for you?"

"Uh," I looked around the center for the reason I was here, "I need some help with some of my classes."

"Okay, let's see here," she flipped open a book and said, "It looks like today is your lucky day."

_I bet it is_.

"Our best tutor, Miss Swan, is open today. Her usual tutee is sick."

I wanted to do the "Superstar" dance but instead I said, "Thank you Mrs. Creve."

"Sure Edward." She smiled, "Bella?" She called, Bella looked up from a book.

I saw her face fall in horror as she looked from Mrs. Creve to me.

I grinned and waved.

"Bella, I would like you to come and meet your temporary tutee, Edward Cullen."

She stood up and walked to us.

Bella stuck out her hand.

I shook it confusedly.

"Hi Edward, I am Bella," she smiled.

"Uh…hi," I said dumbstruck yet again.

"If you need anything I'll be at my desk," Mrs. Cleve walked away.

"You are a _complete_ jackass, did you know that?" she said, walking back to where she had been reading.

"Uh, no, actually I didn't."

"I told you to stay away from me."

"I need tutoring."

"That's a load of bull and we both know it."

"No, I really do…" I pulled out my transcript and handed it to her reluctantly.

"Hmm," she said scanning the sheet.

"See?"

She sighed, "Okay, I guess I can help you out, but don't get any ideas."

"Like what?" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and sat down. I sat next o her and pulled out my chemistry book.

* * *

An hour and a half later Mrs. Cleve said, "Okay guys, time to wrap things up. I am closing the tutor center in 15 minutes!"

I looked at the beautiful being next to me.

"So now you can use this number here to calculate the molar mass. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does actually," not even lying, it makes complete sense.

"Okay then. Mrs. Cleve is closing the center so we gotta go."

"Where do you want to go?" I said, suddenly eager.

"Well I don't know where _you_ are going, but _I _am going home."

She packed her books up and walked out of the tutor center like a goddess. And I just sat there like a dumbass.

* * *

The next day I went to the tutor center and Mrs. Cleve smiled when she saw me, "Good afternoon Mr. Cullen. I am pleased to see you back again."

"Yeah," I raked my hand through my hair, "I didn't realized how bad things had gotten until I saw my transcript yesterday."

"I hope Bella helped you out?"

"Oh yes, now I understand molar mass for my chemistry class."

Mrs. Cleve laughed, "Well you are one lucky guy, turns out that Bella's tutee wasn't sick, he moved to Texas! Are you planning on coming here often?"

"Yeah, until I have my classes under control."

"Okay then, if you take this to Bella," Mrs. Cleve handed me a paper, "you can get started."

I took the paper, "Thank you," I turned and walked over to the table where Bella was seated.

She looked up, "You're kidding," Bella sighed.

"Here," I handed her the paper. Bella looked at it and groaned.

"Okay Edward," she looked me square in the eye, "if we are going to do this, let me lay the ground rules."

I sat there silently.

"You will come to every tutor session I schedule. If you miss even one, I'm done. If you can't make it, let me know and I will reschedule, but if you bail on my I will not help you."

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Oh, and let's get one thing straight. I am not doing this because I like you. I am doing this because you need help."

I laughed, "You make it sound like I'm mental or something!"

She didn't laugh, but I could see her mouth slightly twitch as she tried not to smile.

"What classes are you having problems in?" She said getting right down to business.

"Uh, AP US History, Chemistry, Calculus, and English."

"Unfortunately those are my strong points. Had you said something like Spanish or Auto Mechanics, you'd be SOL."

I laughed again, "You've got quite the mouth."

"And you've got quite the brain," she retorted, pulling out a notebook.

Ouch.

"Okay, I know you play hockey, so when are your practices and games?"

"You plan on coming?" I felt my stomach knot up at the thought.

She laughed, "Hardly. I need to make a schedule."

"Oh," I looked down.

She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled to "calendar". "I've got after school practice next week and a game at 7:00 on Tuesday and Friday, so no practice then."

"Is there a game this week or weekend?"

"Yeah, we are going to Port Angeles on Thursday."

"Okay I'll make you a schedule and give it to you next time."

"Okay."

"Oh, and I also need your class schedule and if you let me know when you have tests in your classes I can help you study for them."

"Okay, thanks Bella." I said, looking into her brown eyes.

"For what?" She asked her tone soft.

"For giving me a chance."

"Ah…" she hesitated, "what do you have to work on?"

I smiled and pulled out my calculus book. "Math."

* * *

**A/N:** So? Was that a decent chapter? I sure hope you liked it, even though it doesn't make up for having to wait five million years! I also wanted to promote my blog with my best friends, it is called **Popcorn & Chocolate Syrup** (the link is on my profile) and as of now, that has my attention. When I go home next, I will try to update some of the other stories I have started, possibly finish a few of them, but until then, I wouldn't expect an update soon :(  
Until next time...xoxo, gtb  
I liked writing this chapter, I always love writing interactions between Edward and Bella. How did you like it? I don't have much to say, and I don't have a blog to promote, so I will leave you with virtual cookies for being so patient :) ~ Sky


End file.
